


(In)Activo

by Kikinu



Category: Young Avengers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les da dos semanas. Es <i>imposible</i> que duren más que eso con esta estupidez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(In)Activo

Tommy se siente traicionado.

¿Quién mierda se creen estos pendejos? Primero lo sacan de ese jodido reformatorio, le dan un motivo para vivir, le dan amigos, una _familia_ , lo hacen sentirse parte de algo y ahora… ¿sólo lo dejan? ¿Así sin más?

Cassie está muerta, Vision está muerto. Billy ha dejado el equipo, igual que Teddy y también Kate. Eli no sólo ha dejado el equipo sino que, ¿se muda a la otra punta del país? ¿En serio?

Pues no les cree. No _puede_ creerles. Se supone que ellos son los niños buenos y que él es la bala perdida, no puede ser que se den por vencidos.

— Promete que nos llamarás — le dice Teddy a Eli, antes de irse —. O, al menos, que nos mandarás mails todas las semanas.

— Lo intentaré.

— Vamos, no quiero que terminemos siendo extraños — dice Billy, sin despegar su mirada del piso —. Más allá de todo, somos _amigos_.

Y de pronto, Tommy no sabe cómo, están los cinco abrazados y está seguro de que esa ha sido Kate sollozando y Billy prieta su brazo con fuerza y Teddy niega con la cabeza y Tommy _los odia_ , porque esto no tiene que ser así, no. Han cometido un error, gran cosa. ¡Los Avengers han cometidos cientos y siguen luchando!

— Bueno… nos vemos — dice Eli, sin mirar a ninguno a la cara.

Les da dos semanas. Es _imposible_ que duren más que eso con esta estupidez.

***

Un mes después, Billy se niega a salir de su cuarto, Ted sólo piensa en una forma de traer a Billy de vuelta y Kate no atiende sus llamadas.

Eli no ha mandado ningún mail.

Dado que son los únicos amigos que tiene y se aburre mucho (y no piensa volver a Springfield con ninguno de sus padres), termina cruzando 3.857 kilómetros (y medio) en 9.7 segundos hasta llegar a Scottsdale.

Él no le pidió a Eli y al resto que lo saquen del reformatorio y sin embargo lo hicieron. Así que ahora que ellos no le piden que los saque de este estúpido retiro sin sentido, va a hacerlo.

(Pero sólo porque se aburre, no es como si los extrañara)

Recorre Scottsdale en 4.2 segundos y sin problemas encuentra la casa de Eli. Es un departamento pequeño de tres ambientes, ubicado en un tercer piso, en un barrio medianamente céntrico de la ciudad.

— ¿Tommy? ¿Qué…? Rayos, ¿qué haces aquí? — le pregunta Eli al entrar en su cuarto y encontrarlo recostado sobre su cama.

— Me aburrí y pensé en venir a decirte que Kate piensa patearte el culo por no mandar ningún mail.

Tommy no ve a Kate desde hace dos semanas y esa vez sólo hablaron del estado de Billy, pero seguramente su antigua líder debe tener ganas de patear el culo de su (¿ex?)novio por no dar señales de vida.

Eli suspira.

— Creí que así sería más fácil…

— ¿Qué?

Pero Eli no responde y Tommy tampoco necesita que lo haga.

Pasan la tarde sentados en la cama, mirando la televisión sin verla realmente. En las noticias, los Avengers salvan a medio Estados Unidos y Excalibur a toda Europa. Los U-Foes escapan de prisión y Doctor Doom masacra una ciudad de Oriente.

El mundo sigue girando y Tommy nunca ha sido bueno en eso de quedarse quieto observando.

— Esto es una locura — Eli lo mira de reojo, pero no hace nada —. Billy está loco, Ted está loco, Kate está loca, tú estás loco. Al parecer el único que piensa con claridad soy yo y eso debería preocuparles.

El muchacho suspira, cansado, y Tommy casi extraña cuando sólo gruñía y se hacía el malo, frunciendo el ceño constantemente.

— Tommy, si no fuera por mi la raza mutante…

— Doom no hubiese dejado que Scarlet Witch salvara a más mutantes.

— Eso no lo sabes y por mi culpa nunca lo sabremos.

Tommy se levanta y comienza a caminar alrededor del cuarto, molesto.

— Mierda, ustedes los niños buenos son _llorones_. ¿Por qué siempre tienen que echarse la culpa de todo? Tú, Billy y Kate no paran de repetir que todo lo que pasó es su culpa. ¡Son unos llorones!

Eli no le responde y a Tommy se le están crispando los nervios. Siente como comienza a vibrar y si no se tranquiliza va a terminar volando la casa de su amigo.

— ¡Cometimos un error, supérenlo! Los Avengers, los X-Men, los 4 Fantásticos Exalibur, X-Factor… _todos_ han cometido errores y aún así ahí los ves, ¡con el spandex bien puesto y pateando culos malvados!

Eli sonríe, cansado, pero no se levanta de la cama.

— Quizás tu discurso surta más efecto en el resto del equi… en los otros. Vuelve a casa, Tommy.

Y Tommy regresa a casa, pero antes le da un buen puñetazo en la cara a Eli, por idiota depresivo.

***

— _Este es un video en vivo de la Agencia de Noticias Norcoreana de lo que parecen ser maniobras militares siendo conducidas…_

— Centinelas — murmura Tommy, sin despegar su mirada del televisor.

— Billy… alguien le está declarando la guerra a los X-Men.

Pero el muchacho no responde, sólo se queda mirando a la nada, perdido en sus pensamientos, como lo ha estado haciendo los últimos meses. Ted suspira y recarga su frente en la espalda de su novio, cansado de intentar que el chico reaccione.

Tommy ya no tolera más esta situación. Es demasiado deprimente estar ahí sentado sin hacer nada, mirando a Billy perderse día a día, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Así que sale de ahí y corre tan rápido, sin detenerse a pensar a dónde va realmente que, cuando finalmente se detiene y descubre que está frente al edificio de Eli casi le dan ganas de reír.

Casi.

***

La madre de Eli lo deja pasar, diciéndole que está muy contenta de que uno de los amigos de su hijo haya venido a visitarlo. Que Eli ha estado triste desde que llegó y que ella ya no sabe qué hacer. Tommy no le responde ya que, como la mujer no puede devolverle los poderes a los mutantes, no sirve de nada.

— Puedes esperar a Eli en la sala, debe de llegar dentro de poco. Yo ahora tengo que irme a trabajar, pero si quieres puedes ver la televisión. Si quieres, hay galletas en la cocina.

La mujer lo deja solo en el departamento y Tommy está seguro que el radar materno de chico-busca-problemas debe estar fallándole.

***

— Dime que no se hará una costumbre encontrarte en mi casa al llegar de la escuela.

Eli tira su mochila sobre Tommy y va directamente a la cocina. El velocista, recostado en el sofá, apaga el televisor y se pone a mirar el techo, esperando que su antiguo compañero regrese.

Eli deja un plato con galletas y dos vasos de leche en la mesita frente al sillón y se sienta sobre los pies de Tommy.

— ¿Qué quieres? — y deben estar en una dimensión alterna porque ese tono de resignación no va con Patriot.

(si hay algo que Tommy odia más que los viajes en el tiempo son los viajes a través del multiverso)

— ¿Qué no puedo venir a visitar a uno de mis mejores amigos?

El otro muchacho suelta un bufido mezclado con carcajada, negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Uno de tus mejores amigos? Tommy, tú y yo no nos soportamos.

— ¿Y? ¿Desde cuándo llevarse bien es un requisito para ser amigos?

Eli toma un sorbo de leche y no responde.

— No voy a volver a ser un… un Young Avenger. Tommy, si no fuera por mi la raza mutante…

Y hasta aquí. Esto es todo la mierda que Tommy puede soportar de este grupo de chiquillos llorones que no paran de lamentarse por estupideces que ni siquiera son culpa suya.

Se mueve rápidamente y le da un puñetazo a Eli, haciendo que caiga de espaldas en el sillón. El muchacho no responde, sólo mira al piso. Pero si cree que esta vez se va a ir y lo va dejar hundirse en su mierdosa miseria está equivocado.

Tommy se tira sobre él y comienza a darle un puñetazo tras otro. Eli apenas suelta un suspiro y jodido suero del supersoldado que seguro está haciendo que sus golpees se sientan como una puta brisa.

— Tommy, ya basta…

Pero basta y una mierda. Necesita descargar toda la frustración que tiene encima, toda la impotencia de ver como sus únicos amigos están muertos o al borde del abismo.

— Tommy…

Porque, en el fondo, él _también_ se siente culpable. No sabe qué, pero algo, _lo que sea_ , podría haber hecho él para evitar que todo esto sucediera. Que Cassie muriera, que Nate matara a Vision, que Kate y Billy se sumieran en sendas depresiones, que Eli se alejara de ellos…

— ¡Dije que basta, Tommy!

El golpe que le da Eli en la boca del estómago es tan fuerte que no sólo lo deja en el aire, sino que hace que salga expulsado y termine golpeando con su espalda la pared que está a dos metros del sillón.

— Mierda. No quería herirte, pero… ¡mierda, Tommy, realmente te lo merecías!

Eli lo mira desde arriba, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Es la expresión de eres-un-jodido-calvario-y-no-sé-porque-Billy-y-Kate-dicen-que-podemos-confiar-en-ti-cuando-claramente-eres-un-sociópata que Tommy tanto extrañaba.

— Jódete — le dice, apenas puede respirar de nuevo.

El otro muchacho resopla, levantándolo de un tirón.

— No, jódete tú.

Cómo terminan besándose furiosamente contra la pared es algo que escapa a la comprensión de Tommy.

***

— ¿Quieres ir al cine?

Mira a Teddy, enarcando una ceja.

— Mira, sé que soy idéntico a tu novio (aunque yo soy más sexy), pero ni me gustan los hombres ni me parece correcto que engañes a Billy conmigo.

Teddy esboza una pequeña sonrisa y Tommy se lo anota como una pequeña victoria.

Están sentados en las escaleras del edificio donde viven los Kaplan y, gracias a estar relacionados con Billy, también ellos. Hablando de su gemelo no biológico, ya ni recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que lo escuchó decir algo…

— Estoy _tan_ cansado. Ya no sé qué hacer para que reaccione.

Tommy nunca ha sido bueno consolando a las personas pero, por más extraño que parezca, Teddy es su mejor amigo (y el único que está haciendo un intento por salir adelante) y no puede dejarlo caer.

Pasa un brazo por los hombros de su amigo y este deja escapar un sollozo, tapándose el rostro con las manos.

— ¿Qué tan jodido tengo que estar para que _tú_ intentes consolarme?

 _Tan jodido como el resto de nosotros_ piensa Tommy, aunque no lo dice.

***

Nunca se había sentido particularmente atraído por los chicos. Sí, hubo algún que otro morreo rápido en los baños del reformatorio pero, duh, era _el reformatorio_ y sus _baños_ , hubiese roto alguna regla no escrita si no lo hubiese hecho.

La cuestión es que nunca se detuvo a pensar en si le gustaban las chicas, los chicos u ambos. No es como si lo estuviese haciendo ahora, porque la boca de Eli le está mordiendo el cuello y su mano se está metiendo dentro de sus pantalones y el tiene sus propias manos dentro de los pantalones de Eli.

Están en el piso de la cocina porque la madre del chico (Jennifer, tiene entendido) se ha ido a trabajar pero les dejó un pastel y habían ido a buscarlo pero, bueno. Hormonas y esas cosas.

El tema es que ahora tiene los pantalones por los tobillos y la espalda apoyada contra una de las patas de la mesa, con Eli moviéndose contra él de forma errática y haciendo sonidos guturales y mordiéndole _por todos lados_ y no está pensando claro.

Sobre todo cuando se corre en la mano de Eli y ve puntitos de colores tras sus ojos.

— Mierda, _Tommy_ … — dice en un jadeo Eli, corriéndose unos segundos después que él.

Se quedan allí un rato, sucios y sin ganas de hablar de todo lo que está pasando y de lo que no tampoco.

No es hasta media hora más tarde, cuando están limpiando la cocina en que se da cuenta de que, si la memoria no le falla, Eli y Kate son novios.

***

Tommy se está convirtiendo en un experto en esto de meterse en casas ajenas.

— Entonces… ¿vas a dejar de evitarme?

Kate lo mira, sorprendida, para luego apartar el rostro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Pues, resulta que dos de mis amigos están muertos, otro está en un como emocional, otro no sabe cómo traer al anterior de vuelta, otro se ha ido a la otra punta del país y la otra no me devuelve los llamados.

Kate se masajea el puente de la nariz, para luego suspirar. Si Tommy dijera que no se sorprende cuando ella lo abraza, estaría mintiendo.

— Lo siento. Creí que como eras el que no tiene sentimientos del grupo, no te importaría.

No es muy buena, pero es una broma al fin y al cabo. Bien, es un avance.

— No me importa, pero me aburría y eres la única que podría darme un poco de acción, ¿no?

 _No_ , piensa Tommy, _también Eli podría darme un poco de acción…_

Kate le da un golpe en el hombre y se aparte de él, con una leve sonrisa.

— Ni en tus sueños húmedos, Shepherd.

— Lo siento, olvidada que tienes novio.

La sonrisa de la chica desaparece y Tommy se siente un poco mal por emocionarse.

— Eli y yo terminamos. Las relaciones a distancia no son el fuerte de ninguno de los dos. Además, tarde o temprano nos hubiésemos terminado peleando, era mejor dejarlo y seguir como amigos a terminar odiándonos.

— Entonces… ¿quieres un poco de acción?

Kate bufa y le da otro golpe en el hombro. Tommy cree que no hay chica más hermosa cuando sonríe.

— ¿Nunca paras?

— Me es _imposible_ parar.

***

El condón lo llevó él. El lubricante estaba ‘casualmente’ en el cuarto de Eli. No sabe cómo surgió la charla, sólo sabe que ahora está apoyando las manos contra la pared y Eli lo está… mierda, Eli lo está _follando_ y todo es muy surrealista y lo más caliente que Tommy ha hecho en toda su vida.

Eli le hace una paja fuerte y rápido, chupándole el cuello, mordiéndole los hombros y Tommy no sabía que podía girar tanto el cuello, pero es que necesita _comerle la boca_ porque no le gustan todo lo que escapan de su boca.

Por suerte, Eli parece un concierto de sonidos y tapa todo lo que él mismo dice.

— Sísísí… _Tommy_.

Y hay _algo_ , algo en como Eli dice su nombre que hace que a Tommy le tiemblen las rodillas y el mundo y es el orgasmo más increíble que ha tenido jamás y de pronto todo su peso recae en Eli, porque él no puede sostenerse.

— Tommy, _Tommy_.

Eli lo embiste un poco más antes de correrse también y de pronto están los dos tirados en el piso y Tommy puede ver las estrellas de plástico pegadas en el techo de Eli.

— Me aburro mucho. Cada día es igual al anterior y a veces sólo tengo ganas de tomar mi traje e ir a patear algunos culos.

La voz de Eli suena cansada, pero no sólo por lo que acaban de hacer.

— Los extraño. La estupidez de Vision, el optimismo de Cassie, la superioridad de Kate, las cursilerías de Teddy y Billy… cielos, incluso extraño que seas un clavo en el culo.

Siente la sonrisa de Eli contra su cuello.

— Pues, es algo irónico que digas eso _ahora_.

La carcajada que se le escapa es la primera verdadera en mucho tiempo.

***

De vuelta en New York, está saliendo de un McDonald’s cuando Wolverine, vestido de civil, lo intercepta.

— Uh. Hola.

— ¿Tienes un segundo, chico?

— Yo…

— _Perfecto_. El Cap los quiere ver a ti y al resto de los mocosos en la mansión.

— ¿Por qué quie…?

— En sus trajes.

— Bien, pero…

— Ahora.

Tommy sabe cuando alguien no quiere cooperar, así que sólo bufa y en 2.0 segundos está en su cuarto en la casa de los Kaplan ( _su_ casa), poniéndose el spandex por primera ves en meses.

— ¿Vienes con nosotros, Tommy?

(si se emociona al ver a Billy parado, sonriéndole y con su traje puesto, Tommy intenta que no se le note)

***

Eli lo mira con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados y Tommy pone los ojos en blanco porque, ¿en serio?

— Casi que extraño cuando eras una masa de lamentos.

El muchacho lo golpea en el hombro y, _mierda_ , el hijo de puta no sabe controlar su fuerza.

— ¿Sabes? Si no me dislocaras el hombro sería mejor.

— No voy a volver.

Sí, bueno, Tommy no cree eso.

— ¡Captain America nos dio su apoyo! ¡El resto decidió salir de ese estúpido retiro! ¿Por qué no sales de este estado de auto lástima y vienes a ayudarnos a patear culos? Dijiste que estabas aburrido, patear culos en una _gran_ forma de pasar el rato.

Eli bufa y lo empuja contra la puerta del baño, para luego besarlo.

Siempre están así, empujándose el uno al otro para besarse, nada de corsas cursis. Para eso están Teddy y Billy que ya se esfuerzan mucho en ser dos copitos empalagosos de azúcar.

— No que me queje por esto, pero no vas a hacer que me distraiga de mi objetivo.

Eli suelta una carcajada.

— Tommy, tienes la capacidad de concentración de una mosca.

— Sí, bueno, pero tú vas a volver.

Y ahí está de vuelta, el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso?

— Porque te conozco.

***

— ¿Y por qué fuiste a ver a Eli?

No le gusta la mirada de Billy, es como si supiera algo, aunque sea imposible. Kate y Teddy lo miran, algo curiosos pero sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

— Bueno, nuestra líder dijo que lo necesitábamos, ¿no? Fui a ver si quería volver.

— No soy la líder — dice Kate —, creí que habíamos dejado eso en claro.

— Pues _necesitamos_ un líder — les recuerda Teddy —. Tú eres la única que tiene experiencia como una.

— No necesito recordarte lo que pasó la última vez que fui la líder, ¿verdad? — plantea Kate y una sombra de tristeza cruza su rostro.

— ¡Por favor, no comencemos con esto otra vez!

— ¿Por qué no intentamos que Hulkling sea el líder?

Los cuatro se giran sorprendidos. Eli, enfundado en su traje de Patriot, les sonríe desde la puerta del cuartel.

— ¡Eli!

Teddy, Billy y Kate se _abalanzan_ sobre él y si no caen al piso seguro es por la súper fuerza de Patriot.

— Al parecer, Speed no podía seguir adelante sin mi, así que decidí volver.

Tommy resopla.

— Ya quisieras, Patriot.

Se acerca a él y le da un par de palmadas en el hombro, en señal de bienvenida. Sí, está feliz de verlo. Mucho, de hecho, pero tampoco es como para que estos pendejos se den cuenta que han calado hondo en su corazón sociópata.

— Aguarda, ¿dijiste que _yo_ sea el líder? ¡¿Estás loco?!

— Pues, Hawkeye y yo no somos buenos en el puesto, al parecer. Wiccan ha demostrado que es propenso a las misiones suicidas y Speed… bien, creo que _no necesito_ decir por qué Tommy no sería un buen líder.

— Rompes mi corazón, Patriot.

Teddy parece pensárselo unos segundos, para luego encogerse de hombros.

— Bien, supongo que puedo intentarlo. Aunque no soy bueno dando órdenes.

— Cuñadito, si te hubieses visto diciéndole a _tío_ Pietro que le arrancarías las piernas, no pensarías lo mismo.

Es difícil darse cuenta con la piel verde, pero está seguro de que Teddy se sonroja.

— Cállate. Oh, vaya, ¡ya di mi primer orden!

Billy se ríe por lo bajo y Tommy se da cuenta de que su no-hermano va a estar insoportable con esto de que su novio es el nuevo líder.

— Como mi segundo orden, todos nos cambiaremos e iremos a tomar algo, ¡para celebrar que los Young Avengers están juntos y activos nuevamente!

Nadie opone resistencia y Tommy nota como Eli le guiña un ojo. Bien, las cosas definitivamente van a poner _muy_ interesantes.

— Tommy… — lo llama Billy.

El resto ha subido a cambiarse, así que se quedan solos en la planta baja.

— ¿Sí, hermanito?

— Sólo quería decirte que, si algún día necesitas consejos sobre sexo, puedes hablar conmigo. Puede que tú tengas más experiencia en general, pero en el sexo entre hombres yo soy el que tiene más práctica de los dos. Oh, y espero que tú e Eli sean muy felices.

Su hermano sube las escaleras con una sonrisa burlona y Tommy _casi_ extraña cuando el puto niñato estaba en su coma místico.

Después de su venganza, Eli no va a poder sentarse en una semana, eso seguro.


End file.
